Just A Dream
by SoulxMakaLover97
Summary: Winry feels like today is any ordinary day. Does she? Why is Al crying? Where is Ed? No...it can't be. Not him...  Rated T for language.


_Winry sat at her small table, working on a new automail design, when a sudden chill ran down her spine. "Huh. Wonder what that was," Winry muttered. "Well, oh well. I have to finish this design before Ed comes back. I hope he's grateful. Took me THREE DAYS to make this." As she returned to her work, another cold chill racked her body. "What the heck? It's not even cold!" Winry sighed. She was just overworking herself, right? As she sat there, pondering, Den decided to start barking. 'Oh my goodness. He's early. Way early!' Winry thought as she ran down the stairs and out the front door. She came to a screeching halt when she saw Alphonse...but not Ed. 'Oh God. Please, please don't tell me...' Winry's pleas were cut short when she saw Al crying._

_ "Al!" Al glanced up, then looked back towards the ground, falling to his knees._

_ "Winry..." Al choked out, laying his forehead on her shoulder as she fell to the ground next to him. _

_ "Al, what happened? W-where's Ed?" Winry whispered, praying he was crying over a stupid dead kitten again. _

_ "W-Winry...I...I'm s-so sorry...w-we...we tried...but he...he couldn't," Al whimpered, stopping to let out a strangled sob. _

_ "Al...please...don't tell me...he's...he's-"_

_ "He's dead, Winry! Big brother is DEAD! He tried. He really tried. He wanted to...he wanted to tell you...th-that he...he loved you," Al sobbed. _

_ Winry was silent. Shocked. Speechless. She couldn't get a grip on the tragic reality. She was so sure that he would come back...alive...so he could get the automail that she had been working on for so long...then he drops dead. She just couldn't believe it._

_ "You're lying," Winry whispered._

_ "W-Winry?"_

_ "He CAN'T be dead!" she screamed. "He was so...so __alive__ when I last saw him!"_

_ "He died fighting in the war!" Al cried._

_ "But...b-but...I never got to tell him how I felt...or give him his automail...NOOOOO!" Winry sobbed, tears pooling in her eyes and splashing onto her pale cheeks. _

_ "Ed...oh, my Ed...why?" Winry cried._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Winry screamed, shooting upward and out of her tangled sheets in one swift motion.

"What the hell, Winry?" Ed yelled, slamming her door open and flipping on the lights. "It's freaking three in the morning!"

"Eh? Ed?" Winry stammered, staring incredulously at Ed's form in the doorway.

"Who else? God, you need your eyes che-"

"You're alive! Oh God, you're ALIVE! I thought you were dead!" Winry cried, tackling Ed to the ground and burying her face into his chest (may I remind all of you that Ed is indeed shirtless, as always XD).

"D-dead? Winry, I am flesh and bone lying underneath you, and I don't believe in ressurection..." Ed muttered weakly. He slowly sat up, placing Winry in his lap. "You're just gonna have to deal with life instead of death. Sorry."

"W-wait...I was DREAMING?"

"We're gonna have to stick with that, unless I am a ghost. You okay now?"

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout thaaat..." Winry sighed, releasing Ed from her agonizing death grip.

"Good. Look, I would love to sit and chat all morning, but it's still three in the morning and I still need sleep," Ed yawned, making his way towards the end of the hall.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You need sleep so that small body of yours can finally GROW," Winry called out, holding back laughter as the audible SCREECH was heard throughout the house. Ed immediately ran back into the room.

"Don't you DARE call me short, God dammit! Or small! Or midget! Or shrimp!" Ed ranted, throwing his hands in the air. Winry chuckled as Ed's face went from a healthy tan to a deep red in the matter of point two seconds. "Besides, I am taller than you! So HA!"

"Suuuuure. Whatever you say, Ed." Winry rolled her eyes as Ed left with a very obvious swagger.

Al turned to Winry (man, he's been gone for a while). "I hope you feel better, Winry," Al called, giving her a warm smile.

"Will do, Al." Winry watched the youngest Elric brother retreat from her room, then had an idea. 'I already lost him once, and I am not gonna lose him again,' Winry thought as she climbed out of her bed once more. She raced down the hallway and caught Ed's wrist before he entered the darkened bedroom.

"Winry, what are you-"Ed was silenced as a pair of soft lips pressed against his gently. His eyes widened in surprise, but slowly came to a close as he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Slowly, ever so slowly, they parted, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I forgot to tell you goodnight...and I love you," Winry whispered, losing herself in the deep pools of amber known as Ed's eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist, savoring the moment.

"You have a very interesting way of saying it. Y'know, we don't HAVE to go to bed. There are PLENTY of things we could do-" before Ed could finish his sentence, Winry's cold piece of metal (which surprisingly came out of no where) connected with the crown of his head, knocking him to the ground and into the world of blue skies and sunshine. The last coherent thing he heard was a soft voice screaming , "You God damn pervert!" _Love ya too, Win._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_  
_

Okay, so this is my first fanfic on this account. I had another account...but I forgot the password and my old email address is gone. This was my first FMA fanfic, and I am rather pleased with it. Also, just a heads up, you guys might know me as FullMetalMechanist, author of Fighting For Karin and another crappy Shugo Chara! story, but that's it. Still, I hope I get more reviews on this one, unlike my other stories. Five. That's all I ask. Just five reviews. For everyone who reviews, you shall get a kiss from Edward! Tempting, isn't it? Oh, and for that rare guy who decides to give it a try, you get one from Winry. All you need to do is click that leeeeeeeeetle green button, right there.

I

I

I

\/


End file.
